


let's pray we stay young, stay made of lightning

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 15 songs lmao, 16 songs bc one in the notes oh no, 17 for the title wow, ??? - Freeform, Break Up, Happy Ending, Kinda, Leaving, M/M, Malaika, Moving On, Oh Dear, Songfic, anyway these are tags not my autobiography so, au revoir, canon complaint, eh either is nice, i was informed that the name i picked was wrong, i wrote this at 3 am when i was supoosed to be writing my winter exchange fic, it was gonna be a songfic for 1 song but its a songfic for, larry break up, lines mixed in, louis is sad but not, louis just gets rich, louis racks up $$$$$$$$$$, malaika edwards, malaika malik lmao, s/o to that guest thanks a million, they dated for 6 years n harry left, they do not get back together, um, we can say she took perries last name maybe, zerries daughter :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry leaves louis and louis leaves everyone to start his life anew after he realizes he has the money to do things for himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's pray we stay young, stay made of lightning

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what inspired this is that i type my numbers on the right square number place bc it makes me feel cool n i was like hey thats a little thing someone could remember after a break up and well. this happened.

_~_ _whos gonna be the first to say goodbye?~_

5 months since their breakup and louis still wasnt over harry.  
  
5 months after harry walked out and louis still couldnt get the gleam of harrys eyes out of his mind.  
  
5 months after harry said he couldnt do it anymore and louis still wished he could.  
  
_~right now, i wish you were here with me...~_  
  
it was just... louis remembered. he knew everything about harry. he knew his strengths, weaknesses, his quirks, and he couldnt fucking forget.  
  
each week passed and louis counted up how many days it had been since he last saw the love of his life leaving. 5 months.  
  
_~and yes, i let you use me from the day that we first met, but im not done yet, falling for you.~_  
  
louis felt used because harry had been his everything and he was gone and louis was still falling in love with him. he would pour his cereal and remember the time harry almost cried because he poured the milk in first. he would be cleaning the toilet and remember all the hangovers and illnesses that had resulted in them kneeling right where he was. he would be typing up an email and remember how harry always used the number pad on the right of the keyboard instead of the top line because it made him feel important. hed wash the dishes and remember how harry would get so angry when the placement of the bowls and small plates were swapped. harry was everywhere, 15 years of friendship and 6 years of dating and years and years of memories gushing through the 5 months he wanted to forget them all.  
  
_~once in a lifetime you were mine.~_  
  
harry had been his one and only, them sharing everything, ranging from friends to family to pets to dreams and louis kept seeing their shared thoughts. they had built their lives together; meeting at the inchoate ages of 7 and 5, their worlds merging perfectly and their hearts matching and it had all been so perfect. years of pining, years of kissing, thoughts of adoption, all lost when harry left. louis knew it was for the best but he just missed harry so much and wanted him back so they could fix things and be in love again.

 _~can we fall one more time, stop the tape and rewind, oh, and if you walk away, i know ill fade…~_  
  
louis couldnt pop by liam and sophias for a drink or movie because theyd no doubt have traces of harry everywhere, maybe a group photo of all eight of them, maybe a newer picture with louis gone but a new person in his place on harrys arm.  
  
_~oh how i wish that was me. ~_  
  
it wasnt like he could walk into zayn and perries house to take their one year old daughter malaika out for a walk; harryd already have done it that day.  niall and bressie had framed pictures of all of them in their house; him and harry on their four year anniversary when they invited everyone to some island with them; harry and louis when perrie first had malaika, louis holding her and harry holding him.  
  
_~only half a blue sky, kinda there but not quite, im walking 'round with just one shoe, im half a heart without you...~_  
  
so louis was left to go about his mundane life in a monotonic, heartbreaking schedule- wake up, work, clean, eat, shower, sleep, mix in some crying, then repeat. he had work off on weekends and went to the grocery store every sunday to buy just enough food that he wasnt starving. since he was gone most of the day and there were no added expenses from harrys begging, louis wasnt losing money. despite him paying off the house alone, he was gaining more than he lost.  
  
the promotion he got days before harry left had him working an hour longer each day with a significant raise in salary. few bills from no long nights up and giggling, no shower sex for hours, so clubbing, no calls to be made, no anniversary to remember, no presents to give. harry had been louis' life and him being gone meant louis was nothing.  
  
_~and the tears stream down my face...~_  
  
7 months. 7 months since harry left. 7 months and 25 pounds lost. 7 months with no parties, no doctors, no fights, no life. 7 months of the little things reminding him of the love of his life leaving him. 7 months of forgetting, 7 months of realizing that, yeah, the break up was for the best. they hadn’t worked anymore but that didn’t stop louis from missing him every minute in those damn 7 months.

_~ youre all I want, so much it's hurting~_

7 months of money and interest piling up in his back account.  
  
louis decided to leave. staying was useless; he was reminded of harry with every turn of his head. the whole house screamed the name of his ex and louis was going to get up and start anew.  
  
planning was fairly simple. he picked up more time at his job, being paid more and paying less.  
  
he booked a flight to west canada, close to alaska. why not start new in north america in the cold?  
  
he put his (their) house on the market for much more than it was worth and got an offer barely a week later.  
  
_~hey, it's alright, does it make you feel alive? dont look back, live your life…~_  
  
packing was quick; harry had taken all his belongings when he left and louis never had much of his own. he'd leave the furniture, the drapes, the dishes, anything that reminded him of harry was staying for the next person to make memories on.

the day before his flight, he scrubbed every inch of the house. he moved the couch harry had fucked louis on many times, he flipped the mattress malaika had peed on many times, he swapped the mirrors in the bathroom. he didnt want strangers to see the house exactly has he did when he had harry lived there.

 _~wanna go back there every night, just can't lie, was the best time of my life…~_  
  
he loaded his three suitcases into the car he was leaving at the airport for the people buying it from him and delivered letters to the three houses where his best mates lived, one extra to zayns because he knew harry went there frequently. he had mailed a letter to his family the day before.  
  
_~dont tell me that youre gonna write, dont tell me that youll call, just tell me that you wont forget we had it all...~_  
  
the airport was crowded with people rushing. louis saw businessmen and women rushing around in their smart suits, having somewhere to go. he saw a family of five, three tall teenage daughters grinning wildly, excited at being in london. the one with blue hair would fit in perfectly.  
  
there were babies and stressed mothers, elderly couples using each other for support, teenagers traveling by themselves, broad men on phones, animatedly talking to whoever was on the other line. louis smiled. he liked being part of the chaos that was airports.  
_  
~the light shines, its getting hot on my shoulder...~_  
  
when louis boarded the plane, it was official. no turning back. he was buckled in, head back, a small smile on his face.  
  
_this is it_ , he thought, _im moving on with my life. im done with harry. ive known him for 15 years and im leaving him for good._

-  
  
_~someday, youre gonna see the things that i see, youre gonna want the air that i breathe, youre gonna wish you never left me.~_  
  
-  
  
**_dear zayn, perrie, and malaika  
  
im sorry to be leaving but i thought, why not? i wonder if ive passed through your mind these past 7 months. maybe, maybe not. harry left me and i was having a hard time forgetting him, because, really? am i supposed to forget the biggest person in the last 15 years of my life anytime soon? no.  
anyway, malaika is almost two and i have your address so i'll work it out and send you a letter so it arrives around the time. you two be happy, alright? i love all three of you.  
xxlouis  
_**  
zayn and perrie held malaika a little closer, already missing their best friend more than the past year.  
-  
  
**_dear liam and sophia,  
im off. ill probably be in a plane when you read this but i had to, you know? i sold the house so dont go knocking there. if you see a car that youre certain was mine, i sold that too. if the newbs in my house dont want the furniture, you should see if harry wants them. i had to leave them. why hang on when i have so much money and im young? you two will make beautiful children one day. email me if you have a baby so i can send gifts. ill be sending for christmas anyway.  
cheers, louisxx_  
**  
liam kissed sophias hand and placed it on her swollen belly. they had tried to contact louis, but no response until liam found this mixed in with mail.  
  
-  
**_dear niall and bressie,  
sorry for not visiting, you see, you two have the perfect relationship and i almost did but i lost it. him. i lost him. i didnt want to invade.  
im a little bit loaded. im off to some adventure in north america with my new cash. freedom and maple syrup and dick americans.  
adopt. get one of you pregnant. malaika loves you. be parents.  
i love you  
   xlouisx_**  
  
niall sniffled as he remembered all the funny things louis did before breaking down into sob-laughs, bressie holding him and doing the same.  
-  
  
_**harry.**_  
  
_**i left because i had to. we both left. you gave me the best years of my life. thank you.**_  
_**l.**_  
  
harry sighed and held the paper to his chest. he loved louis, or he had. he hadnt wanted to keep them alive when they were already gone. louis was doing fine and harry had his life sorted out.  
  
-  
  
_~theres a moment when you finally realize, theres no way you can change the rolling tide, but i know yes i know that ill be fine~_

**Author's Note:**

> 3 am. okay. (its a quarter to 3 cant sleep at all) (sorry) (keeping up the trend)
> 
> actually edited a bit!! wow!!!!!!!!!
> 
> comments and kudos make me a very happy camper and warm my heart and the temperature in my house says i need warmth from somewhere else. its fucking cold.


End file.
